1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoy to attract wild game. More particularly, the invention is directed to a fowl decoy, as a duck or goose, used by sportsmen to attract the attention of wild fowl and entice them to alight on land or water.
2. Prior Art
Fowl decoys are conventionally one-piece head and body construction of wood, plastic or paper simulating the design and color of fowl, as wild ducks and geese. Attempts have been made to make a decoy in several parts to facilitate storage and transportation of the decoy. Strater et al. in 1874 in U.S. Pat. No. 156,239 and Hurd in 1923 in U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,474 show decoys having shell bodies carrying heads which can be separated from the bodies. Supporting decoy bodies on an upright leg is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 957,750 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,062,713.